What the Heck Happened?
by curlthebear01
Summary: Megaman mysteriously shows up in Sonic's world. He has a vague idea why, but not exactly how. Then a certain mustachioed, evil and egg-shaped genious finds him and decides to try and enlighten the robot on a few things. Dear lord, what could happen? (WARNING: AUTHOR KNOWS LITTLE ABOUT MEGAMAN. DO NOT READ IF SENSITIVE TO IDIOCY.)


**A/N: Mega Man and Sonic junk that came to mind. You have permission to consider it horrible. I have only recently become a Mega Man fan, so I still have a LOT of learning left, but I'm pretty sure I have the jist of it. Basically what happened was I watched the video introducing Mega Man into Smash Bros., and I was like, "HOLEEE- this guy is awesome!" And then I started thinking of Sonic and then this happened. That is my explanation. Enjoy if you can bear it. **

{oOo}

Mega Man's head hurt. It REALLY hurt, like he had just been shot with a super-charged lazer. Oh wait, he had.

Slowly, Mega Man rebooted and was able to use his optics again. What he saw above him was a vast, starry sky. Once his arms became functional again, he was able to feel grass beneath him, and a rock or two. Finally his whole body was functional and he carefully sat up, as not to further agitate his head. He began to rub said head with his hand, quietly moaning, and began to try to recollect his thoughts. What had just happened again?

He definitely remembered the lazer. His head wasn't about to let him forget. But who or what did the lazer come from? Oh yes, the lovely Dr. Wily. Who else? Mega Man remembered trying to prevent him from succeeding in yet another Robot Rebellion. He was pretty sure he had cornered Dr. Wily in his castle, when he shouted… What did that crazy old man jammer on about again? Something about him falling for a trap? Yes, a trap! Mega Man had fallen for a trap of some sort, and then Dr. Wily fired a weapon at him that he declared would "destroy all his problems". That's when the lazer was shot at him, and then… Well, Mega Man guessed that's about when he woke up with this splitting headache.

Well if Dr. Wily had planned on destroying him, he kind of failed at that. Here he was, up and running, completely un-destroyed. Mega Man decided to scan his surroundings to see if he knew where he was. He was on top of a grassy hill, one of many in a huge expanse of plains. Mega Man had no idea where his location was. Maybe Wily had _thought_ he was destroyed, then dumped him out here in the middle of nowhere? That didn't make much sense. If anything, the crazed doctor would've reprogrammed him or something to do his bidding. Mega Man shook his head at the very thought of being used for Wily's insane plans, making his cranium feel more pain. No, Dr. Wily wouldn't have just dumped him out here. Then what really happened? Mega Man pondered over this for a bit, then came to the conclusion that if he first found out where he was, he would have a better idea of Wily's intentions. And so he set off running through the plains into the night, looking for any sign of civilization, and Dr. Wily if he was still at large. Despite how much his head disapproved.

{oOo}

It was well into morning, and Mega Man was collapsed under a tree in the middle of a forest. He shouldn't have used so much energy running! But there was just so much nothing out here! He had managed to find a forest, and that was about it.

While running, he had noticed that one of his internal parts was slightly ajar, and it was irritating beyond belief. He wasn't sure quite sure how it happened, only that it needed to be fixed, and that was something that he couldn't do himself. If only he were at his dad's lab… His dad, Dr. Light! He hadn't even thought about trying to contact him! After blaming the lack of thought on his now-diminished headache, he decided to attempt to teleport back to his father's lab and see if he knew anything about what happened. Slowly he stood up, and got in teleportation position. Nothing happened.

Confused, Mega Man tried again, then again, and one more time to make an even total of four tries. "There must not be signal out here, or something." Mega Man said aloud while glancing at the sky through the canopy of the forest. Well this was just great. Now he had to revert to plan A again, and frankly, it wasn't getting him anywhere. Wily could still be out there wreaking havoc, putting humanity and his loved ones in danger, and he still couldn't find his way to the nearest civilization, and he didn't know how much longer his sanity could last with the loose part just rattling around.

Mega Man shoved those negative thoughts from his mind. He would find a way, he had to! Mega Man turned to look deeper into the forest. When he did, he saw what looked like a pathway. Joy spread on his face. Where there are paths, there's people!

He walked over to the relatively small path. Noticing its size, he slightly frowned. Clearly it wasn't used much, if at all. But it was his only lead, so he gratefully took it, and once again, he headed on in his quest to find out what the heck happened.

{oOo}

Tails was in his workshop in the Mystic Ruins, as he always seemed to be. He was tinkering around with a remote control-looking device while humming along to his favorite song, which was blaring on his radio. Then he jumped off the stool he sat on when the climax of the song came, singing with all his might, "THIS IS A NEW WAY!"

At that very moment, Amy Rose had opened his workshop door. The two of them stared at each other for a few seconds. Then Tails hopped back onto his stool facing away from Amy, and Amy closed the door. A minute later, Amy re-opened the door, and said, "Good morning Tails!" as if nothing had happened. Tails turned around with a smile on his face and returned the greeting, also deleting the incident from his memory. (Don't _you_ wish you could do that?)

"Oh Tails, you wouldn't _believe_ the sight I saw last night!" Amy started dreamily, taking dance-like steps towards Tails. Tails turned back to his work, but implored Amy to continue. "What did you see?" "It was a magnificent shooting star! It was such a beautiful shade of purpley-blue, and it was so big! Truly magical!" While continuing to tinker, Tails replied, "Oh that? Yeah, I saw that too. It was okay."

Amy's dream-trance was broken, and she slightly glared at Tails, but was caught up in her trance again as she continued, "Well _I _still think it was wonderful. It was so fast as it streaked across the sky… it reminded me of Sonic to tell you the truth…" _'Of course it did.' _Tails thought to himself, not daring to say that aloud. "And then it crashed to the ground!" Amy finished. Tails stopped, then turned to face the pink girl. "It crashed to the ground? How did I miss that?" Amy thought a moment, then said, "Well I guess 'crashed' is a bit extreme. There wasn't any explosion or earthquake, but from my house I could definitely see that it touched the ground."

Tails blinked a few times, then said with the happiest of faces, "That is too cool! A shooting star, here! I've got to go check this out!" And with that, he jumped off his stool and dove into a closet full of tech junk, seeking one in particular out. _'Oh man, there he goes on one of his geek-out moments..' _Amy thought to herself. Suddenly she felt herself being dragged along by Tails out of his workshop. "What do you think you're doing?!" she protested. Tails, continuing to march forwards out in the open, replied, "You're the only one who saw where it landed! Ya gotta show me!" "And if I don't want to?!" Amy continued, but was ignored. She gave a huff and stopped struggling, and instead obediently walked alongside her fox friend.

Later, the duo arrived at Amy's house. It was there that Amy finally saw what it was that Tails had fished out of his tech closet. He held in his right glove, and ordinary camera. Amy became angry. "You dragged me out here just to take pictures of the thing?" She asked irritably. Tails chuckled a little before saying, "Yup. And take samples, and run a test or two, and maybe a few other things." "But you only have a stupid camera!" Amy pointed out. With a sly look, Tails asked, "Do I?"

Amy's eyes widened a bit as Tails started to reveal different slots and compartments on the camera with different tools. One slit held a knife, a compartment held a test-tube with liquid in it and a rubber cork keeping everything inside, and just below it was a miniature Bunsen Burner. "A Swiss-Camera?" Amy asked. Tails simply nodded. Well at least now Amy knew her time wasn't being wasted. But when she thought about it, seeing a fallen star was pretty neat. Her time wouldn't have really been wasted either way.

"Ok Amy, where did you see the star fall from your house?" Tails asked. Amy walked over to her house, then looked out towards a large expanse of empty grassland, using her hand to shield her eyes from the sun. "Waaaaaay out there!" She replied at last. Tails looked out to the grassland as well. "Really far out there?" he asked again. "Uh-huh. Deep in that huge space of nothing." Amy said back. Tails stared for a bit longer, and then said, "Well we better start walking then!", in his cheery voice.

_**MUCH WALKING LATER…**_

"Amy… how long have we been walking?..." a very tuckered out Tails asked. "I don't know… do I look like a walking…clock to you..?" Amy replied, just as tired.

Their footsteps fell heavily upon the grass underfoot. Their eyes only half-comprehended what lay ahead of them, because it all looked the same. Tail's head began nodding, and his mind began drifting in and out of sleep. Suddenly he was jerked permenately out of sleep because Amy loudly exclaimed, "Hey, look over there!"

Amy was pointing to the top of one of the many grassy hills. It was hard to make out at first, but after straining one's eyes, one could see a definite indention. "Yes! Finally!" Tails shouted, then sprinted over to the mysterious landing site of the star. Amy quickly followed suit.

At the site, the indention was far more obvious. Excitement welled within the hearts of the two, but then it faded as they slowly realized that something was missing: the star itself.

"What…?" Tails quietly asked no one in particular. Amy's facial expression morphed into one of pure rage. She stormed away shouting, "We came aaaaall the way out here to see a stupid star, and when we get here, THERE IS NO STUPID STAR!" After shouting, Amy found a nearby tree and pointlessly began to whack her mallet against it to let off steam. Tails stayed at the landing site, still bewildered at the lack of a star, or meteor to put it more accurately. Then he noticed something. Something that really caught him by surprise. "Amy, come back and take another look at the indention!" he yelled. Amy marched back up the hill, still fuming while muttering un-intelligible things. She glanced at the hole, and then back at Tails. "What about it?" she irritably asked. "Don't you notice it? This indention has a distinct shape!" Tails explained. At this, Amy looked back at the indention, and she gave a small gasp. "It's shaped like a person!"

The duo stared in awe at the sight before them. "Do you think someone fell out of the sky?" Amy asked Tails. Tails furrowed his brow, and put a finger on his chin in thought. Then he said, "No, something was entering into our atmosphere, far beyond the sky. From space." Amy thought about this. "Do you think it's an alien?" she then asked. "It's possible…" Tails said.

Amy glanced a little to the left of the indention, then said, "Hey look, Tails, footprints!" The fox looked to where she was pointing. "Hey you're right! Whoever this mystery person is has a heavy step!" "Should we follow them…?" Amy asked uncertainly. Tails donned a confident look and said, "Yeah, why not? It's the only way to see who our mystery person, possibly alien, is!"

At Tails words, Amy's uncertainty washed away. After nodding at each other, the two began to trek along the footprint path.

{oOo}

**A/N: So I actually ended up kind of liking this. I'll probably continue this, maybe. Even if people hate it. If you ended up liking it too, don't expect regular updates, although I will try my best to update as much as possible. Please review and maybe leave a tip or two about writing? And things I should know about Mega Man that I'm clearly leaving out so far, or just in general? The help is greatly appreciated! Thanks for bothering to read this! Peace out! :) **


End file.
